Brewster the Beast Trapper
'Brewster the Beast Trapper ' is a character from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a legendary wild life trapper and explorer who hasn't met a beast that was to much for him to handle.He is voiced by Ryan Kwanten. Background Brewster is a dashing swashbuckler who is well known for being a friend to every wild animal but if their a creature causing trouble he'll capture it and relocate it to a safer place. Role in the series Brewster first appeared in the episode Tick Tock Trap, were he is hired by Captain Hook to capture and rid Never Land of Tick-Tock the Crocodile allowing Hook to finally be free of the dreaded reptile and claim the treasure at the bottom of Crocodile Creek. Unknown to Hook and his crew at the time Jake and his crew have heard everything and were determined to convince Brewster that the croc belongs in Never Land, and that Hook is the real threat.But once the young pirates reached Crocodile Creek Brewster had already set a baited trap waiting for Tick-Tock, who was swimming back into the creek from the open Never Sea.Skully quickly set off the trap while Jake kept Tick-Tock distracted with a snack.When Brewster return to the trap he discovers Skull who tried to convince Brewster that the croc isn't a bad as he seem but this is short lived when Tick-Tock emerges from the creek sending Brewster fleeing into the Never Land Jungle. Jake and friends soon set into the jungle in search for Brewster when they come across another one of the beast trapper traps and the crocodile was once again drawn to the bait.Using a log like a catapult Cubby is sent flying into the air when he drop a coconut into the pit trap revealing it to Tick-Tock, much to the frustration of Brewster who storm out,but later sent fleeing again when the croc attempt to devour him.Brewster soon return to the Crocodile Creek using a alarm clock to lure Tick-Tock into a cage aboard his boat.Jake and his crew finally confront Brewster pleading with him not to take the croc away and that Hook is only using Brewster to claim the treasure at the bottom of Crocodile Creek.Brewster was a little wary to trust the young pirates sense he was warn by Hook earlier about them. But sense the young pirates care so deeply for wild animal he agreed to let the crocodile go, unknown to Brewster Mr. Smee,Sharky and Bones tried to escape with Brewster's boat and the croc capture.But Brewster with the assist of Jake and his crew reclaim his ship after freeing Tick-Tock back into the creek. Meanwhile Captain Hook was further down stream delighted believing Brewster has finally rid him of the cursed crocodile. Hook discover a golden croc tooth at the bottom of the Crocodile Creek but this is short lived when Brewster captures the captain leaving him dangling over the creek and at the mercy of Tick-Tock who attempted to devour Hook rips a hole at the bottom of Hook's butterfly net- hook releasing the golden tooth back into the creek. Brewster is last seen accompanying Jake and his crew back to Pirate Island and removing a bilge rat from Bucky as the young young pirate team place their gold doubloons into the Team Treasure Chest. Episode Appearances *''Tick Tock Trap'' (first appearance) Gallery Brewste with Hook& Smeer- Tick Tock Trap.jpg Brewster&Hook- Tick Tock Trap.jpg Brewster& Cubby- Tick Tock Trap.jpg Brewster& Cubby- Tick Tock Trap02.jpg Brewster& Skully- Tick Tock Trap.jpg Brewster&Skully-Tick Tock Trap01.jpg Brewster- Tick Tock Trap02.jpg Brewster- Tick Tock Trap03.jpg Jake&crew with Brewster&Croc-Tick Tock Trap01.jpg Jake&crew with Brewster&Croc-Tick Tock Trap02.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroes